Legends are Forever
by A13jandr0169
Summary: Spyro learns a secret Ignitus kept from him. But it's too late. Now the depressed purple dragon, Flame, and Jolt convince him to start a rock band. Rated M for Strong language and possible Lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Legends are Forever**

By: A13jandr0169

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the spyro characters or any song in this Fanfic. I do own Jolt the Dragon so if you'd like to use him P.M me**

**P.S I'd also like to thank OnyxtheDragon17 for his helping me with the title.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It has been a year since the final battle between the Dark Master Malefor and the duo of Spyro & Cynder. When they returned after the battle to the dragon temple spyro learned a secret the great fire Guardian Ignitus had kept from Spyro. Our Story begins at a local bar in Warfang called "Draco's Cavern".

Spyro had finished drinking his mug while crying.

He suddenly heard the doors open and a golden, yellow dragon emerged."Where's Spyro?", he asked the bartender. He'd motioned him to Spyro's current position and the yellow dragon walked toward Spyro and sat down on a seat ahead of him. "Fuck Spyro. Cynder and the other guardians are searching for you."

"I don't care." He took a sip from his mug and looked back him. "Do you know what today is Jolt?", said the purple dragon.

The yellow dragon looked down as he realized what today was. "Yes, today was the day he died isn't it?", said Jolt.

Flashback...

"Oh, no...", Ignitus had said so worriedly.

"Ignitus, let's turn back! Theres got to be another way!", said Spyro.

"Spyro...Cynder... I've never done right...by either of you...Allow me to do this..."

"What are you saying?!", Spyro said concernly.

"My path ends here... But yours lie beyond this. Draw strength from each other...and follow your heart...It will never fail you...Now!!!" The two little dragons were pushed away form Ignitus, outside of the belt of fire.

"Ignitus nooo!!!", cried out Spyro.

Back in present...

"He didn't even told me the truth. I learned after, Cynder and I had returned to the temple. Why didn't he tell me earlier? Why didn't he tell me that I was his son."

"Spyro stop beating yourself over this. There was nothing you could do. He's gone and you need to let him go. He wouldn't want you to act like this in front of him."

Spyro remained silent as he took in Jolt's words. "What about Cynder do you think she want to see you like this. Her birthday is coming up and she's more worried about you instead of herself. Face it Spyro. You are surrounded by people who love you." Spyro then rolled over a scroll to Jolt. "What's this?", he asked.

"It's a song I wrote for Cynder. I was planning on singing it on stage for her. It's about how long we'd known each other."

**Kristy, are you doing okay?**

**(By The Offspring)**

_There's a moment in time_

_And it's stuck in my mind_

_Way back, when we were just kids_

_Cause your eyes told the tale_

_Of an act of betrayal_

_I knew that somebody did_

_Oh, waves of time_

_Seem to wash away_

_The scenes of our crimes_

_But for you this never ends_

_Can you stay strong?_

_Can you go on?_

_Kristy, are you doing okay?_

_A rose that won't bloom_

_Winter's kept you_

_Don't waste your whole life trying _

_To get back what was taken away_

_Though the marks on your dress_

_Had been neatly repressed_

_I knew that something was wrong_

_And I should have spoke out_

_And I'm so sorry now_

_I didn't know _

_Cause we were so young_

_Oh, clouds of time_

_Seem to rain on_

_Innocence left behind_

_And it never goes away_

"That's a beautiful song Spyro, Cynder is gonna love you til the end of time." He gave the scroll back to Spyro and suddenly a thought came in mind. "Hey Spyro. I have an Idea."

"Lay it on me."

"Why don't you, me, and Flame play as a band tomorrow?"

"That a great idea, but only know how to sing and play bass."

"That's alright. I can sing and play the guitar & Flame knows the drums. I'll talk to him tomorrow." Spyro Smiled and suddenly it faded away and Spyro passed out cold. Jolt got up quick to check on him. "Spyro?! whew... shit boy. You can't hold your liquor can you." he picked up Spyro and made his way towards the exit. Jolt took out 5 gold pieces and gave it to the bartender.

Jolt carried the passed out Spyro til they made it to the dragon temple. There Cynder, Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer were waiting in the atrium.

"Jolt did you find Spyro?", called out Terrador.

"Relax I got him here. He's drunk and right now, what he needs is rest."

"Indeed everyone it's time to turn in for the night."

Cynder helped Jolt carried Spyro towards his room. When they finally reached Spyro's room, Jolt said. "Help me with his head." Cynder carefully placed his head on the bed, while Jolt placed the rest of his body on the bed. "Goodnight Cynder."

"Jolt? Thank you" He gave her a nod and left for his own room. Cynder watched how helplessly Spyro layed there and she climbed onto the bed, laying next to him. She placed his arms over her to cuddle with him as she slowly fell asleep with her love, the one who stood by her in her times of need.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? I know it's a little short, but bare with me it'll get longer. I'm also accepting requests for songs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Legends are Forever**

**By: A13jandr0169**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs featured in this fanfic. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Spyro began to awaken from his slumber and he felt himself holding against something warm. He opened his eyes to see a black dragoness being held in his arms. It was Cynder, the one he held feelings for the most in his heart. The two had been dating for at least a year, ever since the two defeated the Dark Master. Spyro began to feel the effects from his hangover from the night before. He started to recall the conversation he had with Jolt about forming a band to sing for Cynder's Birthday.

Just then he heard Cynder moan and Spyro was startled by this and waited for the dragoness's response. She slowly openned her eyes and smiled at Spyro. "Good morning my love." She gave Spyro a slight kiss to his muzzle.

"Cynder, I'm so sorry about last night. I started thinking about him again."

"Spyro it's alright. I forgive you. I sorry he's gone too."

"It's still doesn't put me at ease." What Cynder did next completely surprised Spyro. She pressed her muzzle to his and slid her tongue with Spyro. Spyro began to feel his heart racing and the blood rushing to his hips.

Cynder then let go and she looked as if she were about to start crying. "So does that mean I'm not good enough to be with you, that you don't love me?"

Spyro wrapped his wings around his love and looked deep into Cynder's eyes. "Cynder I will always love you no matter know matter what. I love you." She stopped crying and look towards Spyro. "Come on Cynder. You shouldn't be crying on your birthday because I have something special planned for tonight."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes. Come on let's go get something to eat."

Meanwhile...

Flame walked towards a small shack that Jolt earlier asked him to go to. Flame reached to a door and slightly openned. "Hello...? Jolt are you in here?" Flame saw a yellow blur moved passed him. Flame looked below towards his paws to see a pair of drum sticks. He picked them up and Jolt emerged from the shadows with a guitar.

"There you are I was beginning to think you stood me up.", Jolt said.

Flame made his way to a drum set that had been setted up. "Now why the fuck would I do some shit like that?"

Jolt let out a slight chuckle. "Well I have no clue why. Now lets see how well, you play those drums."

Flame spun the sticks with his hands. (Flame plays drum cover and Jolt plays guitar cover of Cigaro by System of a Down.)

Back with Spyro and Cynder...

Spyro and Cynder began walking through the hall towards the mess hall. When they reached to the mess hall. The guardians and Ember were there, but Flame and Jolt were missing. Spyro could only assume that he'd convinced Flame to join the band. He grabbed some fruit and Spyro heard running towards him. It was Ember. "Oh... hi Ember."

"Hi Spyro. Jolt asked me to tell you to meet him at a shack in the north from here."

"Uh...thanks."

"And tell Flame I had a wonderful time last night." she said and ran back to her seat.

"I didn't need to hear that." Spyro walked toward Cynder and she was sitting next to Volteer.

"Hello Spyro. How are you feeling young lad. You had us all quite a scare."

"I'm sorry but I still can't get over the loss of him.", Spyro said.

Terrador spoke up,"We all miss him terribly."

"Jolt calmed me down last night."

Cyril then decided to speak,"Yup he's caring about his like father like son, huh Volteer."

Volteer smiled at this. "Yes he is, yes he is."

After a plentiful breakfast, Spyro quickly headed to Jolt's location. He saw a temple and heard drum beats coming from it and could only hope it was were Flame and Jolt were. Spyro slightly openned the door to show Jolt standing with a guitar in his hand and Flame on the drums.

"Hey Spyro." Jolt strummed his guitar and the sound was so painful to Spyro, he placed both his hands on his head.

"Dick." Spyro shouted.

Flame and Jolt let out a slight chuckle. "How did you do that without an amp.

Jolt began to charge his electrical energy which surge through the guitar. "I can transfer my energy to the guitat thus creating an electrical current to channel through the guitar." He then tossed a bottle of pills to Spyro.

"What's this?"

"Painkillers to help ease your hangover. I asked my father for some to give to you. Now take two of them and get your ass up here." He walked over to picked up an acoustic guitar and tossed it to Spyro. "I wrote a couple songs to play for tonight." Spyro climbed onto the stage and Jolt passed him a couple of pieces of parchment.

Spyro quickly read them all and said, "I don't know if I can sing all of these."

"I know... because I'm gonna sing too." Spyro then noticed that there were two microphones. Jolt walked to one of them. "You ready?" Spyro gave him a nod in response. Jolt raised his pick in the air and said, "3.2.1. Go!!!"

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Legends are Forever**

**By: A13jandr0169**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Spyro and the others had been practicing for at least a couple of hours. The trio decided to take a break, until something caught on Flame's mind. "Oh fuck. I just realized something." Spyro and Jolt turned to him to see what had him so worried. "What the hell are we gonna call our-fucking-selves."

"He's got a point there," said Jolt.

"How about Red hot chili peppers?" Jolt walked up to him and smacked him across the head. "Oww...what the fuck did you do that for?"

"Red hot chili peppers is taken dumbass. We need something creative."

All three took a moment to think. "I got it!!! The Purple Peppers.", all three said at once. (winks to OnyxtheDragon17)

Spyro looked at a near by clock and realized they needed to get to the bar, if they were gonna play. "Oh damn we better get going if we're gonna get there on time."

"Relax Spyro. I got this.", said Jolt. **(Props goes to any one if they can tell me were I got that from.)**

When the three made it to the tavern, they saw the stage lit up with the guitars and the drum set. "Jolt? How did you set this up?"

"I called in a few guys get ready I'm gonna see when we start."

Spyro and Flame hopped onto the stage, but ceased as they were startled by Cynder and Ember.

"Hi you guys." Flame tried to act like he was sexy but failed completely. Ember didn't seem to mind. "Hey ladies how you doin' this fine afternoon."

Both of the girls giggled and Cynder walked up and grabbed ahold of Spyro's paw. "Spyro. I just wanted you to know that I love you and that this is the best surprise ever." She gave Spyro a kiss on his cheek and the two dragoness quickly got off stage and found seats in the front row.

Jolt came up to the stage to Spyro and Flame. "Alright boys were gonna start in 10 minutes so get ready."

6 minutes later...

The lights were off but the three dragons knew it was packed. Suddenly the lights came on and Spyro gabbed the mic. "Hello everybody. I'd like to thank you for being here on this evening. WE ARE THE PURPLE PEPPERS." Everybody started to cheer and root for the band. "Alright our first song goes out to a special girl I love...Cynder this is for you. Happy Birthday." Spyro grabbed his acoustic guitar and began to play.

**Kristy, are you doing okay?**

**(By: The Offspring)**

**Spyro:** There's a moment in time

And it's stuck in my mind

Way back, when we were just kids

Cause your eyes told the tale

Of an act of betrayal

I knew that somebody did

Oh, waves of time

Seem to wash away

The scenes of our crimes

But for you this never ends

Can you stay strong?

Can you go on?

Kristy are you doing okay?

A rose that won't bloom

Winter's kept you

Don't waste your whole life trying

To get back what was taken away

Though the marks on your dress

Had been neatly repressed

I knew that something was wrong

And I should have spoke out

And I'm so sorry now

I didn't know

Cause we were so young

Oh, clouds of time

Seem to rain on

Innocence left behind

And it never goes away

Every one was outrageous they cheered til they couldn't breath. Spyro noticed Cynder was crying cheerfully. Jolt walked up and started speaking into the microphone "Alright everyone it's my turn to please you. Hit it guys"

**Chop Suey**

**(System of a Down)**

**Jolt:** Wake up (wake up)  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
Hide the scars to fade away the shake up  
(Hide the scars to fade away the shake )  
Why'd you leave the keys up on the table?  
Here you go create another fable

(You wanted to)  
Grab a brush and put on a little makeup  
(You wanted to)  
Hide the scars to fade away the shake up  
(You wanted to)  
Why'd you leave the keys up on the table?  
(You wanted to)

I don't think you trust, in, my,  
Self-righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die

Wake up (wake up)  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
Hide the scars to fade away the shake up  
Why'd you leave the keys up on the table?  
Here you go create another fable

(You wanted to)  
Grab a brush and put on a little makeup  
(You wanted to)  
Hide the scars to fade away the shake up  
(You wanted to)  
Why'd you leave the keys up on the table?  
(You wanted to)

I don't think you trust in my  
Self-righteous suicide,  
I cry, when angels deserve to die  
In my self-righteous suicide,  
I cry, when angels deserve to die

Father (father)  
Father (father)  
Father (father)  
Father (father)  
Father into your hands, I COMMIT my spirit  
Father into your hands, why have you forsaken me?  
In your eyes, forsaken me  
In your thoughts, forsaken me  
In your heart, forsaken me

Oh, trust in my, self-righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die  
In my self-righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die

The crowd went wild to hearing this. Someone even shouted, "Purple Peppers you rock!!!" Spyro went and switched guitars from an acoustic to a bass. He gave a motion to Jolt and Flame to get ready.

**Use Somebody**

**(By: Kings of Leon)**

**(Requested by OnyxtheDragon17)**

(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)

**Spyro:** I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see  
painting faces, building places I can't reach

You know that I could use somebody...  
you know that I could use somebody...

Someone like you and all you know and how you speak  
countless lovers undercover of the streets

You know that I could use somebody...  
you know that I could use somebody...

Someone like you

(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh [wha-ah-ah]  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh [wha-ah-ah]  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)

Off in the night, why'd you live it up, I'm off to sleep  
waging wars to shape the poet and the beat

I hope it's going to make you notice...  
I hope it's going to make you notice...

Someone like me...  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Someone like me...  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) someone like me... somebody...  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) [wha-ah-ah]  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)

(I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Someone like you... somebody  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Someone like you... somebody  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Someone like you... somebody  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)

I've been running around, I was looking down at all I see...

The trio were covered with sweat and realized they need a moment to rest up, if they were to continue."Alright you guys we are gonna take a break. We'll see you in a couple minutes." After about 5 minutes catching their breath the three dragons hurriedly made their way back towards the stage. "Alright you guys we're back and we got two more songs."

**Wasteland**

**(By: 10 Years)**

**(requested by xXMaleforXx)**

**Spyro:** Change my attempt good intentions

Crouched over  
You were not there  
Living in fear  
But signs were not really that scarce  
Obvious tears  
But I will not  
Hide you through this  
I want you to help  
And please see  
The bleeding heart perched on my shirt

Die, withdraw  
Hide in cold sweat  
Quivering lips  
Ignore remorse  
Naming a kid, living wasteland  
This time you've tried  
All that you can turning you red

Change my attempt good intentions  
Should I, could I  
Here we are with your obsession  
Should I, could I

Crowned hopeless  
The article read living wasteland  
This time you've tried  
All that you can turning you red  
but I will not  
Hide you through this  
I want you to help

Change my attempt good intentions  
Should I, could I

Here we are with your obsession  
Should I, could I

Heave the silver hollow sliver  
Piercing through another victim  
Turn and tremble be judgmental  
Ignorant to all the symbols  
Blind the face with beauty paste  
Eventually you'll one day know

Change my attempt good intentions  
Limbs tied, skin tight  
Self inflicted his perdition

Should I, could I  
Change my attempt good intentions  
Should I, could I  
Should I, could I

Every dragon in the room started to clap hard til in boomed in the room. Jolt started to speak in his mic. "Stop claping. we got one more left then you can give us our accomodations. 1.2. and a 1.2.3 go!!!

**My Curse**

**(By: Killswitch Engage)**

**Jolt:** I watched you walk away  
Helpless, with nothing to say  
I strain my eyes  
Hoping to see you again

This is my curse (the longing)  
This is my curse (time)  
This is my curse (the yearning)  
This is my curse

There is love burning to find you  
Will you wait for me?  
Will you be there?

Your silence haunts me  
But still I hunger for you

This is my curse (the wanting)  
This is my curse (time)  
This is my curse (the needing)  
This is my curse

There is love burning to find you  
Will you wait for me?

Still I want  
And still I ache  
But still I wait  
To see you again

Dying, inside, these walls

Dying, inside, these walls

And I see your face in these tears, In these tears  
And I see your face...

There is love (8x)

Everyone got up as Jolt had predicted and clapped to their preformance. The three dragons knew their music would make a difference to the world. "Thank you Warfang. We love you and good night."

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Legends are Forever**

**By: A13jandr0169**

**A/N:**The quote from the last chapter was George Lopez. Congrats to This chapter is dedicated to you. Now the chapter you sick little perverts were waiting for. JK lol. :) Warning this contains strong language and strong sexual content viewers discretion is adviced.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After a good five minutes of applauding and cheering. Spyro finally said,"Thank you, Warfang. We're the Purple Peppers and goodnight!"

Cynder jumped up on stage and ran towards Spyro. "Oh my god Spyro, that was amazing, I love you." She began to kiss him,and slid her tongue into his muzzle.

"Alright you three." Jolt had said.

"Three?",said Cynder confusingly. Jolt pointed towards Spyro's waist. Cynder was shocked to see Spyro's member had been slightly exposed and his face turned blood red. He quickly covered himself, while Cynder giggled to herself.

"Alright you guys, why don't you head on home. I've got a few things to take care of before I head back."

Spyro and Cynder flew until they reached the temple's atrium. When the two reached their rooms, Cynder decided to speak up. "Spyro... tonight was wonderful." He was still embarassed by the incident that had occured earlier. "Cynder, about earlier. I'm sorry."

"Oh Spyro, it's alright.", she said comfortly. She made her way closer to him and whispered. "I want you to mate with me." Spyro's heart immediately stopped beating from hearing this.

"Really?", he said. She was about to say something else, but was stopped when Spyro locked his lips with hers. Spyro felt his blood rushing to his hips.

Meanwhile...

Jolt had collected the money from the gig and was about to head out until he suddenly felt the urge to urinate. He ran back into the bar to use the restroom. He quickly made his way towards a urnial and grabbed his member. He steadily released the flow of urine and he closed his eyes with relief. As soon as he was done, he looked inside and his heart stopped dead. There was blood calmly said to himself, "It's alright. I'm probably dehydrated. Yeah that's it. Dehydrated. I gotta get home." He quickly ran outside and flew off towards the temple.

Back with Spyro and Cynder...

The Spyro and Cynder finally stopped to catch their breath. "I'll take that as a yes.", she said. She pushed him onto the bed and locked the door with her tail. She pounced on top of his stomach.

"Cynder, are you sure about this? What if you become pregnant?"

"Spyro, I love you from the bottom of my heart. There's nothing else I'd want to do." She drew her claw close to his lower waist and rubbed the scales between his legs until it aroused him, whiched caused his member to unsheathed itself. "It seems that you're ready," she said with a devious grin. She stood up and gazed into her purple lovers eyes and said, "Are you ready?" She leaned forward and put her paws on his shoulders and alined her opening with his member. She slowly descended herself and allowed himself to enter her. It started to tear her thin barrier whiched marked her a virgin. The pain was so immense that out of instinct, she bit Spyro's shoulder to help ease her pain. This was also painfully uncomfortable for Spyro, whiched caused him to dig his claws into his black dragoness's buttocks. After the pain subsided, Cynder opened her eyes and started making slow thrusts with her hips, while Spyro laid there. After a while, the pain quickly turned to pleasure. "It is done Spyro! Now make love to me" Acting as his black dragoness commanded of him.

"Cynder, I love you." He made equal thrusts each time she rose back up. The two dragons who were making love to each other, didn't want nothing to interrupt this moment. Spyro deviously snucked his tail and slowly thrust it into her tail-hole.

Cynder felt this and shouted, "Harder!". The two dragons equally thrust themselves to push themselves to the limit.

10 minutes later...

The two dragons were nearing their climaxes. She wrapped her tail with his leg. Spyro used the trick Jolt had taught him to power his guitar. He sent an electrical surge through out his body causing him to vibrate. "Spyro I'm gonna cum!!!" Her climax hit like a ton of bricks, causing her to spill all her warm juices all over Spyro's waist. Her inner-walls tighened and Spyro finally reached his climax as well.

"Cynder, here I cum." He released his hot seed into Cynder's womb. Cynder collapsed on top of him.

"That was incredible, Cynder."

"I love you so much, Spyro." Spyro began to feel hard again. "Ready for round two."

She stared in to his eyes and said, "Bring it on."

Meanwhile...

Jolt made it back to the temple calmed after his ordeal in the bathroom. He walked upstairs to his room and locked the door. He heared moaning coming from the walls. It appeared to be coming from Spyro's room. He couldn't help but put his head towards the wall to hear in.

"Oh yes!!!"

"Harder."

"Now put it in there Spyro."

"Cynder, you're so tight."

"Less talking, more fucking."

"Oh I like it when you order me around."

Jolt grinned widely and said, "I knew it was only a matter of time. Flame owes me five bucks."

Jolt walked towards his stereo system and turned it on. Jolt laid on his bed. He reached for his headphones and put them on. He closed his eyes and gently fell asleep. (**A/N:**What movie is this scene from? Same results as before. Hint: It starts with a D.)

**Slow Ride**

**(By: Foghat)**

Slow ride, take it easy - Slow ride, take it easy,  
Slow ride, take it easy - Slow ride, take it easy.

I'm in the mood, the rhythm is right,  
Move to the music, we can roll all night.  
Oooh, oooh, slow ride - oooh, oooh ...

Slow ride, take it easy - Slow ride, take it easy  
Slow down, go down, got to get your lovin' one more time  
Hold me, roll me, slow ridin' woman you're so fine

Woo!

I'm in the mood, the rhythm is right,  
Move to the music yea, we can roll all night, yea.  
Oooh, oooh ...

Slow ride, take it easy - Slow ride, take it easy  
Slow down, go down, got to get your lovin' one more time  
Hold me, roll me, slow ridin' woman you're so fine

(Slow ride, easy, slow ride, sleazy - Slow ride, easy, slow ride, sleazy)

Slow down, go down, got to get your lovin' one more time  
Hold me, roll me, slow ridin' woman you're so fine

(Slow ride, take it easy - slow ride, take it easy)  
(Slow down, go down - Slow down, go down)

Oh come on baby, take a slow ride with me,  
Come on baby, take a slow ride.  
Oh feels good, mmmm, feels so good, I like it yea,  
I feel good, oh I feel alright!

You know the rhythm is right - You know the rhythm is right -  
We gotta rock all night - We gotta rock all night -  
You know the rhythm is right, yeah, we gotta rock all night,  
You know the rhythm is right, we gotta rock all night.  
Whoa, c'mon now  
Woo, Yea, Woo, Woa!

Elevate me mama - Elevate me mama - Elevate me mama - Elevate me mama.  
Oww!  
Woo!

Slow ride! Yea!

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

**A13jandr0169:** Uh oh what's wrong with Jolt? :( Will Cynder become pregnant with Spyro's child? :0 Sorry it took me so long to update. I was Kroq's Acoustic Christmas and got to meet Jared from 30 Seconds to Mars in person. :) They sound better live. I'm also still accepting requests, but right now I'd prefered some Metallica songs. You'll see why soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Legends are Forever**

**By: A13jandr0169**

**A/N: **I'm disappointed that you couldn't find out the answer. _ It was Dazed and Confused at the ending. Anyway here's Chapter 5.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It was morning and the sun was shining brighter than ever. Spyro openned his eyes to see Cynder sleeping peacefully next to him. He also noticed that his member was still inside of her. He gently pulled out, but as he was doing so, Cynder woke up and she let out a lustful moan. She turned over and said, " Good morning my love. Oh no." She noticed that Spyro had a scar from when Cynder bit him due to the pain from mating. "Spyro, I hurt you."

"Let's just call it even." He pointed out to the scars on her buttocks.

"Spyro! Look what you did to my ass."

"I'm sorry." He leaned over and gentily kissed her buttocks.

Cynder giggled to this. "Oh I can't stay mad at you. Especially after the wonderful things we did last night."

"Come on Cynder. Let's go get some breakfast." The two got up and headed to the cafeteria.

Jolt was happily eating a steak. Its juciy tenderness was so amazing. He didn't want it to end. He noticed Spyro and Cynder were coming down the hall, and he motioned Flame, who was sitting next to him. "By the way you owe me five bucks."

"What? What for?"

"We made a bet that Spyro and Cynder would mate last night. Guess what I heard when I came in."

"Yeah right. You're just talking shit.", said Flame.

Spyro and Cynder happily sat next to Jolt, Flame, and Ember with the other guardians. "Do you think we should tell them.?" Cynder asked.

"Yes, we should." Spyro and Cynder rose up. "Everyone we have some news to announce."

"What is it Spyro?"said Terrador.

"Is something wrong?", said Cyril.

"Everybody, Cynder and I have become mates."

"Congrats. I new it was a matter of time." said Volteer.

Flame's jaw dropped and Jolt whispered to him, "Still think I'm lying. I want my five bucks in crisp new bills."

"Jeez, it's only five dollars."

"Well you see the thing is...I don't care."

Volteer heard Jolt and Flame talking. "Jolt. Is there something you'd like to say."

"Uh...Yeah. About time you two, I was beginning to think you were gay, Spyro."

Spyro became annoyed, but everybody else bursted laughing. Terrador didn't seemed amused. "Spyro have you thought about the reprocautions."

"Like what?"

"Like what if Cynder concieves. Do you feel you're ready for this challenge?"

Spyro walked closer to Cynder and wrapped his tail with Cynders' and placed his wing over Cynders' shoulder. "We are ready to become parents. We are ready to start a family."

Jolt, Flame, and Ember walked towards the couple. "We'll help, you guys and steer you in the right direction my friends."

"Thanks Jolt you truly are a great friend.

Afterwords...

Spyro and Cynder came to the shack to see that Flame and Jolt were practicing. (Flame plays drum cover and Jolt plays guitar cover of Here I stand by Medina Lake) "Wow you guys are great. You should play again."

"Well Cynder, you should hear us play together. Spyro get up here." He got up and grabbed his bass and started to play.

**Crawling**

**(By: Linkin Park)**

**Spyro: **Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming,confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling, I can't seem

To find myself again  
My walls are closing in

**Jolt: **Without a sense of confidence,

I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take

**Spyro: **I've felt this way before  
So insecure

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting,reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It`s haunting how I can't seem...

To find myself again  
My walls are closing in

**Jolt: **Without a sense of confidence,

I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take

**Spyro: **I've felt this way before  
So insecure.

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing, confusing what is real  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing what is real  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling, confusing what is real.

There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"I'don't know go check it out, Flame."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Would you like to pay me the money you owe me you brokeass bum."

Flame grunted and made his way to the door. He openned the door and shouted "HOLY SHIT!!!"

"Flame, who is it?" Spyro and the others checked to see who it is and they followed Flames example, "HOLY SHIT!!!"

**End of chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Legends are Forever**

**By: A13jandr0169**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

As Spyro and the rest of his friends stood dumbfounded to one of the greatest rockers. [Hey kids, its James Hetfield from Metallica. (Applause)]

"Hi, are you guys the Purple Peppers?"

"Oh. My. God. James Hetfield, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know how. We were on tour and next thing I woke up here in a world of dragons. Everybody seems to know me. I saw you guys play last night and I have a proposition for you. How would you like to play with me tonight, you guys?"

"Who the hell wouldn't?"

"Not so fast. You first gotta prove yourselves to me. Play one of our songs." Spyro, Flame, and Jolt hurriedly jumped on the stage and grabbed their instruments.

**Suicide and Redemption**

**(Normally there would be lyrics, but this is an instrumental song)**

Everybody stood there til James spoke, "Not bad, guess I'll see you tonight." With that he left.

"Damn, James motherfuckin Hetfield." Jolt said.

Six hours later...

The crowd was twice as crowded as before. "Damn, did we make an impression? Or is it because Metallica's Singer is playing with us." said Flame. Suddenly the lights dimmed and a guitar started playing. A lone light had shown James Hetfield playing. The guy followed his example.

**That was just your life**

**(By: Metallica)**

**James: **Like a siren in my head that always threatens to repeat,  
Like a blind man that is strapped into the speeding driver's seat,  
Like a face that learns to speak, when all it knew was how to bite,

Like a misery that keeps me focused though I've gone astray,  
Like an endless nightmare that I must awaken from each day  
Like Conviction, a premonition, not worthy of so I deny  
I deny

I blind my eyes and try and force it all into place,  
I stitch them up, see not my fall from grace  
I blind my eyes, I hide and feel it passing me by,  
I open just in time to say goodbye

Almost like your life,  
Almost like your endless fight,  
Curse, the day is long,  
Realize you don't belong,  
Disconnect somehow,  
Never stop the bleeding now,  
Almost like your fight,  
And there it went,  
Almost like your life

Like a wound that keeps on bleeding to remind me not to think,  
Like a raging river drowning when I only need a drink,  
Like a poison that I swallow, but I want the world to die

Like a release from prison that I didn't know I was in,  
Like a fight to live the past I prayed to leave from way back then,  
Like a general without a mission until the war will start again  
Start again

I blind my eyes and try and force it all into place,  
I stitch them up, see not my fall from grace  
I blind my eyes, I hide and feel it passing me by,  
I open just in time to say goodbye

Almost like your life,  
Almost like your endless fight,  
Curse, the day is long,  
Realize you don't belong,  
Disconnect somehow,  
Never stop the bleeding now,  
Almost like your fight,  
And there it went,  
Almost like your life

(Guitar solo by Jolt and James)

Like a touch from hell to feel how hot that it can get, if you get caught,  
Like a strike from heaven turns that key that brings you straight down to your knees

Like a touch from hell to feel how hot that it can get if I get caught,  
Like a strike from heaven to reprieve that brings you straight down to your knees

Almost like your life,  
Almost like your endless fight,  
Curse, the day is long,  
Realize you don't belong,  
Disconnect somehow,  
Never stop the bleeding now,  
Almost like your fight,  
And there it went,  
Almost like your life

That was just your life

"Hey guys glad you could make it lets show these people what music is all about."

**Master of Puppets**

**(By: Metallica)**

**(Requested by ****person who reviews :) & The Grim Reader****)**

**James: **End of passion play, crumbling away  
I'm your source of self-destruction  
Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest clear  
Leading on your deaths construction  
Taste me you will see  
More is all you need  
Dedicated to  
How I'm killing you

Come crawling faster  
Obey your Master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your Master  
Master

Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind, smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master

Needlework the way, never you betray  
Life of death becoming clearer  
Pain monopoly, ritual misery  
Chop your breakfast on a mirror  
Taste me you will see  
More is all you need  
Dedicated to  
How I'm killing you

Come crawling faster  
Obey your Master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your Master  
Master

Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind, smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master

Master, Master, where's the dreams that I've been after?  
Master, Master, you promised only lies  
Laughter, laughter, all I hear or see is laughter  
Laughter, laughter, laughing at my cries  
Fix me!

Solo!

Hell is worth all that, natural habitat  
Just a rhyme without a reason  
Neverending maze, Drift on numbered days  
Now your life is out of season  
I will occupy  
I will help you die  
I will run through you  
Now I rule you too

Come crawling faster  
Obey your Master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your Master  
Master

Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind, smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master

James didn't stopped he continued to play. So everyone was following his lead.

**Harvester of Sorrow**

**(By: Metallica)**

**(Requested by The Grim Reader)**

My Life Suffocates  
Planting Seeds of Hate  
I've Loved, Turned to Hate  
Trapped Far Beyond My Fate

I Give  
You Take  
This Life That I Forsake  
Been Cheated of My Youth  
You Turned this Lie to Truth

Anger  
Misery  
You'll Suffer unto Me

Harvester of Sorrow  
Language of the Mad  
Harvester of Sorrow

Pure Black Looking Clear  
My Work Is Done Soon Here  
Try Getting Back to Me  
Get Back Which Used to Be

Drink up  
Shoot in  
Let the Beatings Begin  
Distributor of Pain  
Your Loss Becomes My Gain

Anger  
Misery  
You'll Suffer unto Me

Harvester of Sorrow  
Language of the Mad  
Harvester of Sorrow

All Have Said Their Prayers  
Invade Their Nightmares  
To see into My Eyes  
You'll Find Where Murder Lies

Infanticide

Harvester of Sorrow  
Language of the Mad  
Harvester of Sorrow  
Language of the Mad  
Harvester of Sorrow  
Harvester of Sorrow  
Harvester of Sorrow  
Harvester of Sorrow

"Alright everybody we're going to take a break, so enjoy yourselves."

Jolt started to fell dizzy and parched. He quickly asked the bartender for some water. He obliged and passed him a nice, cold bottle of refreshing water. He downed the water and started to feel normal again. "What the hell's wrong with me?" He got back up stage to see the guys were already waiting for him.

"You alright?" Spyro asked.

"I'm fine let's finish this."

**Sad but True**

**(By: Metallica)**

**(Requested by**** The Grim Reader****)**

**James: **Hey I'm your life  
I'm the one who takes you there  
Hey I'm your life  
I'm the one who cares  
They, They betray  
I'm your only true friend now  
They, They'll betray  
I'm forever there

I'm your dream, make you real  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
I'm your pain when you can't feel  
Sad but true

I'm your dream, mind astray  
I'm your eyes while you're away  
I'm your pain while you repay  
You know it's sad but true, sad but true

You, You're my mask  
You're my cover, my shelter  
You, You're my mask  
You're the one who's blamed  
Do, Do my work  
Do my dirty work, scapegoat  
Do, Do my deeds  
For you're the one who's shamed

I'm your dream, make you real  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
I'm your pain when you can't feel  
Sad but true

I'm your dream, mind astray  
I'm your eyes while you're away  
I'm your pain while you repay  
You know it's sad but true, sad but true

I'm your dream,  
I'm your eyes,  
I'm your pain

I'm your dream  
I'm your eyes  
I'm your pain

You know it's sad but true

Hate, I'm your hate  
I'm your hate when you want love  
Pay, Pay the price  
Pay for nothing's fair

Hey, I'm your life  
I'm the one who took you there  
Hey, I'm your life  
And I no longer care

I'm your dream, make you real  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
I'm your pain when you can't feel  
Sad but true

I'm your truth, telling lies  
I'm your reasoned alibis  
I'm inside open your eyes  
I'm you

Sad but true

The crowd cheered and applauded to them. Some dragonesses screamed at them. "Jolt I want you." One dragoness shouted.

**Battery**

**(By: Metallica)**

**(Requested by ****person who reviews :)**

**James: **Battery

Lashing out the action  
Returning the reaction  
Weak are ripped and torn away

Hypnotizing power  
Crushing all that cower  
Battery is here to stay

Smashing through the boundaries  
Lunacy has found me  
Cannot stop the battery

Pounding out aggression  
Turns into obsession  
Cannot kill the battery

Cannot kill the family  
Battery is found in me  
Battery  
Battery

Thrashing all deceivers  
Mashing non-believers  
Never ending potency

Hungry violence seeker  
Feeding off the weaker  
Breeding on insanity

Smashing through the boundaries  
Lunacy has found me  
Cannot stop the battery

Pounding out aggression  
Turns into obsession  
Cannot kill the battery

Cannot kill the family  
Battery is found in me  
Battery  
Battery

Circle of destruction  
Hammer comes crushing  
Powerhouse of energy

Whipping up a fury  
Dominating flurry  
We create the battery

Smashing through the boundaries  
Lunacy has found me  
Cannot stop the battery

Pounding out aggression  
Turns into obsession  
Cannot kill the battery

Cannot kill the family  
Battery is found in me  
Battery  
Battery  
Battery  
Battery

James took the mic and shouted "We've got one more song for you ladies and gentlemen."

**The Unforgiven**

**(By: Metallica)**

**(Requested by**** person who reviews :)**

**James: **New blood joins this earth  
And quickly he's subdued  
Through constant pained disgrace  
The young boy learns their rules

With time the child draws in  
This whipping boy done wrong  
Deprived of all his thoughts  
The young man struggles on and on he's known  
A vow unto his own  
That never from this day  
His will they'll take away-eay

Chorus:

What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never be  
Never see  
Won't see what might have been  
What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never free  
Never me  
So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN

They dedicate their lives  
To RUNNING all of his  
He tries to please THEM all  
This bitter man he is  
Throughout his life the same  
He's battled constantly  
This fight he cannot win  
A tired man they see no longer cares  
The old man then prepares  
To die regretfully  
That old man here is me

What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never be  
Never see  
Won't see what might have been  
What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never free  
Never me  
So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN

(instrumental)

What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never be  
Never see  
Won't see what might have been  
What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never free  
Never me  
So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN

whoa, whoa

Never Free  
Never Me  
So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN  
You labeled me  
I'll label you  
So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN  
Never Free  
Never Me  
So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN  
You labeled me  
I'll label you  
So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN  
Never Free  
Never Me

The lights shut off and on and James disappeared. Spyro and the others looked amongst themselves, while the crowd kept cheering believing it's part of the show. "Thank you and goodnight." Spyro finally got up and said.

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Legends are Forever**

**By: A13jandr0169**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It has been 4 months after that after the guys met James Hetfield from Metallica. Cynder was starting to get bigger from here seemed to noticed, but Spyro wondered himself. "Cynder, can I talk to you?"

"Yes, What is it?"

"Cynder I think you're pregnant."

"Shut up."

"I'm serious. We should get you checked at."

Cynder took a moment to take this in. "Well this is great news. We always knew that we'd become parents some day. So this is a great thing."

Jolt was walking by at the time and heared the two talking. "What's this about becoming parents?", said Jolt.

"Oh Jolt we didn't noticed you there."

"Cynder are you gravid?", Jolt asked.

"I don't know the thought just barely came into mind."

"Well let me take a look."

"Huh?" both Spyro and Cynder said.

Jolt slapped his paws together and rubbed them together generating a small electrical current. "Alright Cynder lay down and relax a minute." Cynder did so breathing softly. He pressed his paw against here stomach feeling around. He closed his eyes for a moment and openned them back.

"Well is she pregnant?", Spyro asked impatiently.

Jolt took a deep breath and said, "Congradulations, you two are gonna be parents."

"Jolt how did you do that?", Cynder asked.

"Electricity is one of the most wonderous elements. Used for powering objects to finding objects invisable to the naked eye."

"Oh Spyro, I love you."

"I love you too Cynder." He took his paw and gently rubbed her stomach. "I think we should tell the others."

Spyro and Cynder went looking for the guardians who were conviently located in the atrium of the temple. "Hello everybody."

"Hello Spyro. Hello Cynder. We were just talking about Volteer." said Terrador.

"It is my 50th birthday today."

"50 years old damn. I hope I look as good as you when I turn your age." said Spyro.

"That's not all.", said the earth guardian.

Volteer looked down in disapointment. "I'm also retiring as the guardian of Electricity."

"What?! Who's gonna take over the postion?" Cynder asked.

"Do you really have to ask? Jolt of course? He's grown up so fast and I wasn't even there for him." said Volteer.

"Have you told Jolt?" said Spyro.

"Yes." said Cyril. "Oh, I'm sorry, was there something you two wanted to tell us?"

Spyro quickly remembered the important news that he and Cynder were going to tell them. "Oh yes everybody we have something to tell you." Spyro cleared his voice before unleashing his information."Cynder is gravid...I'm gonna be a father."

Their eyes widened with excitment. "This is wonderful. Spyro, if Ignitus could only see you now. He'd be so proud of you." said Cyril. Spyro started remembering his father again and Spyro emotionally let out a tear.

Jolt was walking to outside to see the night sky, until he passed the pool of visions. It began hearing a voice calling his name. "Jolt. Jolt." Jolt had became alarmed by the strange voice. Suddenly didn't seem so strange like it was familiar. It had stopped and Jolt continued to walk up to the roof and staired out to the beautiful night sky. It was one of the first times he felt peace with himself. He thought about Cynder being pregnant and there being little Spyros running around. He wondered what it would be like to have children of his own. He started to sing out loud to the world.

**Shadow of the Day**

**(By: Linkin Park)**

**(I love this song)**

**Jolt: **I close both locks below the window  
I close both blinds and turn away  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way

And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you  
Pink cards and flowers on your window  
Your friends all plead for you to stay  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way

And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you

**End of chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Legends are Forever**

**By: A13jandr0169**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

As Jolt finished singing on the roof top he heard a female voice. "Wow you really are good."

Jolt became alert. 'Who said that?"

A red dragon flew on top of the roof to see the lonely yellow dragon. "Don't be scared Jolt. My name is Jingle."

He stared at the red dragon and her emerald eyes. "Well, what do you want."

"Nothing. I just wanted to meet the guitar player in the Purple Peppers."

"Let me guess a you're a fan?"

"Yes you could say I'm a fan...of you."

"I've saw you played with Spyro and whats-his-name and then that concert with James Hetfield."

"Well is there something you want?"

She walked closer to him. Jolt felt she was a bit too close and her scales were brushing with his. He didn't seem to care. "I like you and I was wondering if I could see you guys play?" "What? Like when we practice?"

"Yes it would mean so much to me if you could."

"Sure I don't see why not."

"Really!!! Oh thank you." She ran up towards him and hugged him.

He could smell the scent that was irradiating from her. It was the smell of pine and Jolt became aroused by this. He liked her and he didn't even know her. He built up the courage to ask. "Uh Jingle?" She looked at his eyes with delight. "Are you seeing anybody?"

"No. Why do you ask?" she said seductively.

"I was wondering if you weren't doing thing maybe we could go out."

She thought about this for a second and said "Okay."

He smiled with delight. "But..." In Jolts' thought he said, "Damn." "...I want you sing for me." He thought about this. "What? Right now?...Alright for you." She grinned deviously. "Wait here." He said and ran downstairs.

Jolt ran through the halls of the temple. He went to his room and grabbed his guitar and a pick. He quickly tuned it so he wouldn't be embarassed if it was off-key. He bumped into his father as he was running back to the roof. "Oh dad I didn't see you there."

Volteer looked at him and said. "What's wrong my son. Is there something troubling you?"

"No father there's just a girl who is waiting for me..."

Volteer raised a eye to this. "Oh there's a girl hmmm."

"Dad please don't embarass me."

"Alright my son just be careful." He smiled at his son. "You remind me of myself everyday when I look at you. You also have your mother's eyes. People say they look like mine, but when I look into them I see your mother."

He hugged his father tightly. "I love you dad." He let out a tear.

"I love you too Jolt. Volteer continued his way towards his room. As Jolt continued his way towards the roof.

Jingle stood there waiting for him and Jolt came running up with his guitar. "I'm back."

"Finally I was about to leave." Jolt's smile disappeared. "Just kidding" He quickly smiled again.

"You ready." She nodded and Jolt slung his guitar over his chest. "This is a song I just thought of in my head."

**I wanna hold your hand**

**(By: ??? ???????) A/N: **whoever can figure this out this song. Their name will be featured in the next chapter.

**Jolt: **Oh yeah, I´ll tell you something  
I think you´ll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

Oh, please, say to me  
You´ll let me be your man  
and please, say to me

You´ll let me hold your hand  
Now let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy, inside  
It´s such a feeling  
That my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide

Yeah you, got that something  
I think you´ll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy, inside  
It´s such a feeling  
That my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide

Yeah you, got that something  
I think you´ll understand  
When I feel that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand.

"Wow that was beautiful. You just thought that up?"

"Yes...I did." She walked closer to him. Jolt thought she was gonna kiss him and Jolt leaned in to kiss her, but she put her finger at his lips stopping him.

"Not so fast lover boy, You can pick me up at 6:00 tomorrow." She turned around and flew away. Jolt turned away and was about to walk back to his room til Jingle came back "Oh by the way." As Jolt turned around Jingle pressed her lips with his. "I always get the first kiss." As she flew away again. Jolt said, "God I want her so bad."

The next day...

The guys were practicing again. "Alright you guys. Lets try this song." As Jolt read the lyrics. "Damn, Flame...you wrote this?"

"Hey I got bored."

"Dude, most dragons jerk off when they get bored. You actually wrote a song, nice." The trio got in place. "1.2.3. Go!!!"

**Crazy Train**

**(By: Ozzy Osbourne)**

**(Requested by Alec the Dark Angel)**

**Jolt: **All aboard!  
HA HA HA HA HA HA!  
a'ight, a'ight, a'ight, a'ight (echo)  
Crazy, but that's how it goes  
Millions of people living as foes  
Maybe, it's not too late  
To learn how to love  
And forget how to hate

Mental wounds not healing  
Life's a bitter shame  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train

I've listened to preachers  
I've listened to fools  
I've watched all the dropouts  
Who make their own rules  
One person conditioned to rule and control  
The media sells it and you live the role

Mental wounds still screaming  
Driving me insane  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train

I know that things are going wrong for me  
You gotta listen to my words  
Yeah yeah yeah

Heirs of the Cold War, that's what we've become  
Inheireted troubles, I'm mentally numb!  
Crazy, I just cannot bear  
I'm living with something that just isn't fair!

Mental wounds not healing  
Who and what's to blame  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train

Just as they were finish playing the song. The door knocked. "Not again.", said Flame. Flame started to get up until Jolt said "Hang on I got it." "Dang he got the door because I wrote a song. I should write more often."

**End of chapter 8**

* * *

**A13jandr0169: **Haa haa haa haa haaa. I got you going with the lemon didn't I. If you read the chapter more closely I said and I quote, "Alright there is gonna be another lemon, but with who? SpyroxCynder, FlamexEmber, or JoltxO.C." Haa haa. I love teaseing the minds of the perverted. Ok then don't get all butt hurt the NEXT chapter is the lemon. Alright now please review, tell me what song that was?


	9. Chapter 9

**Legends are Forever**

**By: A13jandr0169**

**A/N:** Let me hold your hand was made famous by The Beatles. Congradulations Alec the Dark Angel, Darkdragonty, and Telion445. Alright here's the next lemon you sick perverts. J.K lol

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Jolt went to open the door to see it was Jingle. She smiled as she saw him "Hello Jolt. You look as bright as ever."

"Hello Jingle. Come on in." The two came into view of Flame and Spyro.

"Oh. Jolt, who is this?", said Spyro.

"This is Jingle. Last night she asked me if we could play for her."

"When did we decide on this?"

"Shut up Flame. If she wants us to play for her then we can. I mean we are practicing.", said Spyro.

"Thanks Spyro.", said Jolt and Jingle at the same time.

"Come on Flame it's obvious that he likes her. Don't get him pissed off.", Spyro whispered.

Flame sighed. "Jingle why don't you take a seat."

Jolt jumped on stage. "Hey guys lets play this song."

**On Fire**

**(By: Lil Wayne)**

**(Requested by OnyxtheDragon17) **

Mama bad,  
Mama mean  
Gasoline  
She's on fire,  
Put her out,  
As a matter of fact,  
Take her out,  
Cos she's on fire,  
Got on my knees and asked my Lord to keep me clear from the devil cause my girl  
She's she's on fire,  
Yeah now everything so cool,  
Yeah,

I want them back shots  
I said shorty let me play up in them matchbox  
Shorty she's on fire,  
Shorty let a nigga rub this stick cos this a matchbox,  
She's steaming, she's screaming,  
She's she's screaming  
She's feinding I redeem it  
I get between it, like her, like her,  
Now hit me,  
Now shes on fire,  
Yeahh, I let the steam blow, yeah  
But everything is cool,

Uh, she hot as hell lets call her helen,  
Fireman to her rescue like 9-11,  
Fucking right I make her hot,  
She got the Devil in her,  
I do whatever with her,  
Hells angel, I pluck her feathers nigga,  
I am the firespitter,  
I start a fire with her,  
Ok her flames high but I am higher,  
So high so I invite her up  
Then I light her up,  
Uh,

Mama bad,  
Mama mean  
Kerosine,  
Shes on fire, put her out  
As of matter of fact,  
Take her out, cause shes on fire,  
Got on my knees and ask my lord to keep me clear from the devil cause my girl,  
She – shes on fire, Yeh now everything so cool,  
Now hear it,  
Haha whoooaa!,  
Shes on fire, Yeah,  
I let the steam blow,  
Yeah, And now shes on fire,

Mama bad,  
Mama mean  
Gasoline  
She's on fire,  
Put her out,  
As a matter of fact,  
Take her out,  
Cos she's on fire,

"Wow you guys are the real deal. Oh god look at the time, we better go Jolt." "Yeah you're right. Alright you guys I'll see you later."

After a great dinner...

Jolt and Jingle were walking back to her home. "Jolt I had a great time tonight. I just wish it didn't have to end."

"Me too Jingle, but who said it has too." She gave him a confused look. "Jingle, even though I meet you last night, I love you."

"Oh Jolt...I love you too. You know there is one more thing that I want."

"What's that?", he asked.

"I want you.", she said.

Jolt froze from this. "Really?"

"Yes"

He thought about it long and hard and said, "Jingle...Will you be my mate?"

"Yes. ."

When they got to her home, he laid her onto her back on her bed. Jolt started kissing her lips as used his claw to rub her private area. He slowly descended and kissed her dark-green chest. He took in the scent and started to lick her silt. Jingle dug her claws to the bed and arched her back from ecstasy. He moved his tongue in a circular motion sending her over the edge. "JOLTTTTTTT!!!" She said as she climaxed. Jolt licked the juices that were sprayed all over his face.

"Ready my love?"

"Do it." He climbed on top her. He took his claw and rubbed his private scales. His member unsheathed itself and was at least twice the average size. He pressed his member towards her openning. It slid in and Jingle moaned with pleasure. He stopped at her barrier placed his tail over her muzzle. He quickly broke it and she bit down hard. He started thrusting in and out.

"Jingle I love you!!!"

"Harder Jolt. Harder" He did so and shouted "YES!YES!YES!"

"JOLT I LOVE YOU!!!"

"OHHHHHH I LOVE YOU TOO, JINGLE!!!" She felt her climax coming and her walls tightened around his member.

"OH YES! JOLT I'M GONNA CUM." She released her juices all over the bed.

After an hour of making love, Jolt was close to his climax as well. "JINGLE, I'M CLOSE." He could hold for much longer.

"JOLT I WANNA HAVE YOUR BABY."

"HAVE MY SEED, THEN." He released his seed into her womb.

"I love you Jolt.", she said breathing heavily.

"I love you too, Jingle." He kissed her and the two dragons fell asleep in each others embrace.

**End of Chapter 9**

* * *

**A13jandr0169:** Well there it is what do you think. I'd like to again thank OnyxtheDragon17 for helping me. Don't forget to check out The Legend of Spyro: The Trinity Dragon. Alright now to review my readers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Legends are Forever**

**By: A13jandr0169**

**A/N:** Hi my friends here's the long awaited updated ch. 10 of Legends are Forever.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Jolt woke up to the bright sunlight that shown to his face. He saw Jingle sleeping with a wide grin on her face. He remembered the events that had happened the night before. The light shown on the red dragoness, revealing her bright green underbelly to him. He couldn't help but drag his paw over her belly gently. "Good morning my love." said Jolt.

"Great morning, my love. Last night was intense." She said.

"Jingle…I love you. I want to raise a family with you."

"Jolt…I wouldn't want anything else."

Meanwhile…

Spyro and Flame were waiting for Jolt, but was nowhere to be found. "Jolt! Jolt!"

"Guess he's not here. Wanna take the day off?"

"Jolt wouldn't take a day off without telling us." Spyro said worriedly.

"He must've had a hell of a night with what's her name." said Flame.

"Well I'm happy for him come on lets go." Spyro said.

Elsewhere…

Jolt was walking down the halls of the temple. His thoughts clouded with love for happened to be walking as well.

"Ah Jolt. Where have you been my son?" Volteer asked.

He thought about what he should say to his father about his mate Jingle. "Umm…father? I need to tell you something."

"What is it my son? You know you can tell me anything." Jolt took a deep breath and said.

"Dad, I'm in love with this dragon named Jingle. We mated last night and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Volteer stared at him for a good moment. He finally said "Well son…I'm happy for you. I hope you and…Jingle have a long and happy relationship. I'd like to meet her, though." Jolt couldn't believe what his father said, he expected to get scolded and yelled at. "Jingle…Jingle…Why does that name seem so familiar? Wait now I remember, you two used to play together when you were hatchlings. Before you were separated from the attack on the temple."

All Jolt could remember was a blank in his mind, but he also couldn't believe he'd meet Jingle before. It may explain why he fell in love with her so immediately. "Oh I also heard rumors around the city that you, Spyro, Flame formed a band. I'd also like to see your next show." Said Volteer as he smiled.

"Ok dad. Ok."

Jolt went to his room and went to his bed. Even though the sun was barely setting. He felt exhausted and laid on his bed an slowly shut his eyes. After 8 hours of sleeping, Jolt finally woke up. It appeared to be late, so looked to the sky and calculated the position of the stars and figured it was around 3:00. He tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. He looked back at the stars and admired the beauty of them. He began to think about Jingle, and as if by magic the stars began to form in the shape of the dragoness herself. She looked beautiful amongst the stars as if they were diamonds, then suddenly he saw Spyro and Cynder flying in the sky together. Jolt began to sing out loud.

**Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds**

**(By: The Beatles)**

**Jolt: **Picture yourself in a boat on a river,  
With tangerine trees and marmalade skies.  
Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly,  
A girl with kaleidoscope eyes.

Cellophane flowers of yellow and green,  
Towering over your head.  
Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes,  
And she's gone.

Lucy in the sky with diamonds,  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds,  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds,  
Ah... Ah...

Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain,  
Where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies.  
Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers,  
That grow so incredibly high.

Newspaper taxis appear on the shore,  
Waiting to take you away.  
Climb in the back with your head in the clouds,  
And you're gone.

Lucy in the sky with diamonds,  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds,  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds,  
Ah... Ah...

Picture yourself on a train in a station,  
With plasticine porters with looking glass ties.  
Suddenly someone is there at the turnstile,  
The girl with kaleidoscope eyes.

Lucy in the sky with diamonds,  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds,  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds,  
Ah... Ah...

Lucy in the sky with diamonds,  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds,  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds,  
Ah... Ah...

Spyro and Cynder seemed to have heard him and Swooped down laughing. "Wow Jolt you really have an amazing voice. Spyro told me you are in love with somebody." she said.

"Her name's Jingle, she's my mate." While they were talking Jingle came flying down. Her face was full of tears.

"Jingle what's wrong? Why are you crying?", Jolt said concernly.

"J-J-Jolt. I g-g-got kicked out by m-m-my landlord. I have no place to live." She cried.

Jolt walked closer to Jingle and wrapped his arms and wings around her to comfort her. "Where's all of your stuff?" he asked.

"He took it to pay for the rent I owe."

"Why didn't you asked me to pay for it? I would have gladly done it."

"I didn't want you to think that I was freeloading off you."

"Jingle…You're my mate. I would lay my life for you." He turned towards Spyro and Jolt looked extremely pissed. "Spyro come with me. I'm gonna…"talk" to this fucker."

**End of Chapter 10**

* * *

**A13jandr0169:** Uh oh what does Jolt mean by talking to Jingle's landlord. Sorry for the long update, hopefully this makes up for it. BTW Fires os Love is fixed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Legends are Forever**

**By: A13jandr0169**

**A/N:** Well, I know you can't wait any longer for this update. There's a couple surprises inside, and without further a due, here's chapter 11.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Spyro and Jolt were flying for a good couple of minutes. Spyro could sense Jolt was infuriating with anger, anytime he got close to him, he could feel his electrical powers flowing through him. Spyro knew he'd have to calm him down before he committed anything too rash, "Jolt, maybe you should calm down a little-"

Jolt turned towards him and his eyes answered him back with a devious look, that made Spyro shut up. "There it is, down there.", Jolt said. The two dragons landed on the ground near Jingle's home. Both of them heard commotion coming from the alley, so they decided to investigate.

Spyro and Jolt turned to see a human throwing punches on a cheetah. Spyro and Jolt couldn't believe the human was winning, but the cheetah tried to lunge at him, but the human was quicker and preformed a roundhouse kick to the cheetah's maw. The human pulled out a knife and rested the bladed edge on the cheetah's jugular. Spyro and Jolt were about to intervene, when the human spoke.

"Now, You will leave Jingle alone, or you and I will become really motherfucking acquainted. I'm gonna take back her stuff and you are gonna leave with your life fair enough deal.", said the human.

He cut the cheetah on his cheek and let him go as he turned to run away. The human put his blade away and turned to see Spyro and Jolt staring at him.

"Yellow dragon, blue streaks, let me guess...you're Jolt?", said the human.

"Yeah, but who the hell are you?"

"Nice to meet you too. The name's Alejandro. I'm a good friend of Jingle."(**A/N: **Bet you didn't see that coming did ya?)

Spyro was still amazed by Alejandro's combat abilities against the cheetah. "How did were you able to fight with that cheetah?", Spyro asked.

"Son, I was in the dragon wars against Malefor. Corporal Alejandro, 155th Army Rangers. That was Jingle's "former" landlord."

"Yeah, we heard he kicked her out.", said Jolt.

"That's not all of it. He tried to force her to have sex with him. So she'd could keep a roof over her head." Jolt became so angry that an aura of his electrical powers surrounded him. "Hey calm down, he's taken cared of. I gonna go get her stuff send them along later. So I hear you're in a band, I'm in a band myself called "The Wet Burritos"."

Jolt, now calmed spoke to him, "Really? You any good?"

"Are we good?! We're like the hottest band in Onyx. (**A/N: **Dragon city featured in TLOS: The Trinity Dragon) You should come hear us play some time, will be playing at the Lucky Dragon bar across town. Alright Jolt and...Spyro. I'll see you some other time." Alejandro turned back to the house and opened the window and hopped inside.

"Ok, that was weird.", said Jolt.

"Come on lets go back to the temple. The girls are probably waiting up for us."

Cynder was laying on her bed, waiting for her mate, Spyro to return. After waiting for awhile, Spyro quietly entered the room. He saw Cynder resting and Spyro joined her by cuddling next to her. He felt the bulge at her stomach and began to imagining his child running around the halls of the temple. "Cynder I love you.", he said to her as she was sleeping. Spyro gently closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

"I love you too.", Cynder said quietly.

Jolt was entering his own room to see that Jingle waited up for him. "Jolt!" She ran to him and held him so tight Jolt was feeling a little out of breath. "I was worried about you."

"Jingle why didn't you tell me?"

"About what?"

"You know what."

"...I didn't want you to think that I couldn't handle things on my own. He kept pressuring me and I just would give in to him."

Jolt then planted a kiss to her lips and stared into her scarlet red eyes. "Jingle...I'll always be there for you no matter what? I'll be there to protect you."

She kissed him back and rested her head on his muscular chest. "By the way, I met a friend of yours, Alejandro."

Her eyes lit up. "He's here? It's been so long. What did he say?"

"He's bringing your stuff from your house to here tomorrow."

"Come on lets go to bed." The two dragon climbed into the bed and cuddled next to each other.

**End of Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**Legends are Forever**

**By: A13jandr0169**

**A/N:** Well I felt like a dick giving a short chapter in the last update, so here's the next chapter and it's longer than the last one.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

As the dawn of a new morning arose, Spyro was the first to awake. He felt fatigued from staying up last night, but feeling the bulge on Cynder's belly made the tiredness whisk away. A single thought kept pondering in his head, "I'm gonna be a father." He gently laid a kiss on Cynder's cheek and closed his eyes as he fell back asleep.

Volteer happened to wake up earlier and started patroling the halls of the temple. He decided to check on Jolt. He went towards his room and slowly entered. Carefully trying not to disturb him, but was surprised to see a female dragoness cuddled right next to him. Volteer stood for awhile before leaving, as he was leaving Volteer smirked. He continued his stroll of the temple. "Yup, that boy is like his old man alright."

Flame was comfortably resting with his mate Ember. Flame couldn't sleep in the previous night, so he watched Ember, as she slept undisturbed. He got closer to her and wrapped his tail with hers. He laid a kiss to her lips and fell asleep next to his pink mate.

Meanwhile at Warfang...

Alejandro was peacefully eating an apple on the roof of a building. He sat there gazing at the beautiful sun as it rose up to the world. He grabbed a guitar that was next to him and began playing out to Warfang.

**Here comes the sun**

**By: The Beatles**

Here comes the sun, doo da doo doo  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's alright

Little darling  
It's been a long, cold, lonely winter  
Little darling  
It feels like years since it's been here

Here comes the sun, doo da doo doo  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's alright

Little darling  
The smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling  
It seems like years since it's been here

Here comes the sun, doo da doo doo  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's alright

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes

Little darling  
I see the ice is slowly melting  
Little darling  
It seems like years since it's been clear

Here comes the sun, here comes the sun and I say,  
It's alright

Here comes the sun, here comes the sun and I say,  
It's alright

Back at the dragon temple...

All of the dragon have finally woken up and had eaten fairly quickly. Jolt was training with his father. "Come on Jolt you should have no problem with this technique. Once more." Jolt began to charge his electrical energy through his body. When he felt he had sufficient energy he leaped into the air and released his energy to create a storm of electricity. "That a boy. I'm so proud of you my son. You'll make a fine guardian someday.", said Volteer. Jolt was exhaused from his regirous training excercises and was breathing deeply. The door suddenly popped open and a figure made its way inside.

It was Alejandro, "So there you are?"

"Alejandro what are you doin here?"

"I told you I'd come by to drop off Jingle's stuff, so I thought I'd come see you."

Volteer looked at Alejandro, then back at Jolt. "I'll leave you two to catch up.", with that Volteer left.

"So can I hear you play?", Alejandro asked.

"Yeah Spyro and Flame are at our place. I was about to head there later."

After walking, instead of flying to there, which was about an hour. Alejandro and Jolt entered the shack. Spyro and Cynder where talking to each other, Jingle seemed to be asleep, and Flame and Ember were making out. Spyro and Cynder didn't seem to notice the two going at it with each other. The two finally stopped when they noticed Alejandro and Jolt staring at them.

"Oh don't stop on our accord.", said Jolt.

Flame thought he was serious so he made an attempt to continue with their session. Ember gave him a look which made him stop in his tracks. Alejandro went near Jingle and saw her sleeping peacefully.

"She's gonna be stoked when she sees me.", Alejandro said. He walked towards Spyro and Cynder. "Ah the famous duo, I'd like to thank you two for what you did. I thank you in the name of the Army Rangers."

Cynder and Spyro smiled back him, "No thank you. Without the help from the humans. Malefor would have surely won.", said Cynder.

Jingle was slowly waking up from her slumber. Her eyes widened when she saw Alejandro. "Oh my god. You really are here." She ran up to him and held him tightly.

"And you've. Certainly. Gotten. Stronger." She let go of him and he cracked his neck.

"Who is this guy?", Flame asked.

"This is Alejandro. He was in the dragon wars as the Army Rangers.", Spyro answered.

"The Army Rangers?! I thought they were supposed to be tough? I could take this guy on.", Flame continued.

Alejandro smiled and replied, "Buddy you don't want to go there, unless. You'd like to remain the rest of your life in a chair." Spyro and Jolt nodded in agree.

Everybody was laughing together, telling stories to one another. "Well, come on guys. I came here to hear some music. Get your arses up there." Spyro looked at Flame, then Jolt. Finally all three of them got up and head to the stage where their instruments rested.

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**By: Green Day**

**(Requested by General Laygo)**

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But It's only me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish some one out there will find me  
Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah Ah-ah Ah-ah Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah Ah-ah Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone

Read between the lines what's  
Fucked up and everything's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Til then I walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Aaah-Ah  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Til then I walk alone

"Hmm, not bad. if you guys came out on a cd. I'd totally buy it.", said Alejandro.

"Really...again you guys. I don't think Alejandro's convinced.", said Spyro.

**Afterlife**

**By: Avenged Sevenfold**

**(requested by Shade193)**

**(In memory of Jimmy "The Rev" Sullivan)**

**Jolt: **Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen  
so unsure but it seems, 'cause we've been waiting for you  
Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste  
of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway

I see a distant light, but girl this can't be right  
Such a surreal place to see so how did this come to be  
Arrived too early

**Spyro: **And when I think of all the places I just don't belong  
I've come to grips with life and realize this is going too far

**Jolt: **I don't belong here, we gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife  
'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here

A place of hope and no pain, perfect skies with no rain  
Can leave this place but refrain, 'cause we've been waiting for you  
Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste  
of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway

This peace on earth's not right (with my back against the wall)  
No pain or sign of time (I'm much too young to fall)  
So out of place don't wanna stay, I feel wrong and that's my sign  
I've made up my mind

**Spyro: **Gave me your hand but realize I just wanna say goodbye  
Please understand I have to leave and carry on my own life

**Jolt: **I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife  
'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here  
Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you  
This place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you might  
take me back inside when the time is right

(Fast Guitar Solo)  
(Screaming)  
(Laughing)

I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear

This place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you might  
take me back inside when the time is right

"Wow. That way better. I still think you could do better.", Alejandro continued.

"Yeah why don't you get your ass up here and say that.", said Flame.

Alejandro sighed and jumped up onto the stage. "You asked for it." He grabbed a mic.

**California**

**By: Hollywood Undead**

**(requested by: Outlaw00000, bet you didn't think put in your song did ya)**

**Alejandro: **California show me love  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California throw it up  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California show me love  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California, so high we'll ride all night

**Jolt: **Comin' straight outta Cali (what?!)  
The 818 valley (what?!)  
323! Fuckin' horse night alley(?)  
And from Highland to Clayton, all these bitches are hatin'  
'Cause the shit that we're saying, is the shit that they're playin'  
If we don't make it we'll take it  
If ain't real then we'll fake it  
Open your mouth and I'll break it; don't give a fuck it you hate it!  
We're looking for the 6 chicks, down with the 6 dicks  
Rollin' all day, gettin' buzzed its ridiculous  
Horny like the sickness  
Quickies with the quickness  
Pussy like its business  
Work it like its fitness  
Listen while I spit this, gamin' all these bitches  
Now I'm gonna hit this, and fuck until I'm dickless!

**Alejandro: **California show me love  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California throw it up  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California show me love  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California, so high we'll ride all night

**Jolt:**Let's get girls in the front and the sluts in the back  
Let's push 'em all together and put 'em on our laps  
Alcohol and drugs and California love  
They got me ready to party on this sweetened Bacardi  
From the north to the south, this state's all about  
Silicon lips and all the fake tits!  
California girls; best in the world  
Best in the back seat; so lets get fuckin' nasty!  
I'm a pirate on the streets of C-California  
Movin' and cruisin', we're boozin' all night to the mornin'  
So from dust 'till dawn, you know Undead is always on  
Hit it once like a bomb  
Hit it twice and then I'm gone!

**Alejandro: **California show me love  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California throw it up  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California show me love  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California, all night 'till the morning

You don't wanna step on us, we leave the club fucked up  
Come on down and say "What's up?"  
Don't front 'cause I ain't buzzed  
Johnny's here to fuck you up  
JDOG pass the 40 up  
You know I'll be here all night  
And Undead 'till the day we die

California show me love  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California throw it up  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California show me love  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California, all night 'till the morning

**All: **Get, get, get drunk let's  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
Get, get, get, drunk let's  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
Get, get, get, drunk let's  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up

California, so high we'll ride all night!

"DAMN!!!", said both Ember and Cynder.

Jingle merely giggled," I told you he was good."

* * *

**A13jandr0169:** You should know that I've gotten nasty P.M's about me, if I'm leaving. "Fuck You", I'm not leaving anytime soon. You can expect more of A13jandr0169 soon. Plz review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Legends are Forever**

**By: A13jandr0169**

**A/N:** Hi I'm back I promised myself that once this story hit up to 30 reviews I'd start working on the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Alejandro put down the microphone and grabbed his coat and turned towards the others. "Well guys my bands playing tonight. My offer stands if you'd like to come.", he said.

"No thanks, we have other plans tonight.", said Flame staring at Ember.

"Speak for yourself man. You can count me in.", said Spyro.

Cynder said, "yeah I'll go too."

"Nah man I think I'll spend some time with Jingle.", said Jolt clutching onto her hand. Alejandro nodded and headed out the door.

After awhile Spyro and Cynder walked to the end of Warfang til they came across a bar called "The Lucky Dragon" They noticed the long line that waited to enter the bar.

Spyro and Cynder went straight to the front, until a huge bouncer stopped them. "Hey. Hey. Hey. Where do you you think you two are going?"

Suddenly the door opened and Alejandro exited the building. "Hey, they're with me alright?"

The bouncer grunted before allowing them to enter. Spyro and Cynder let out a breath of relief. "Well you guys, drinks are on me, now sit tight I'll introduce you to the others." Alejandro left, only to return with two other humans. "This is Gabriel, my cousin and drummer. This is Victor, my brother and bass guitarist. Forgive them they don't talk that much."

"Nice to meet you two.", said Cynder.

"Alejandro we've gotta set everything up.", said Victor.

"Alright. Alright. See you soon."

Ten mintues later...

The lights darkened and turned fast to reveal, everybody. "Whats up Warfang. We came here to put on a Fuckin' awesome show for you. Here's our newest song."

**Face Down**

**(By: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)**

**Alejandro: **Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down

Cover up with make-up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he  
Swears he loves you

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you, my friend  
One day, this world's got to end  
As your lies crumble down  
A new life she has found

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down

I see the way you go and say you're right again  
Say you're right again  
Heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you, my friend  
One day, this world's got to end  
As your lies crumble down  
A new life she has found-

Face down in the dirt  
She said this doesn't hurt  
She said I've finally had enough  
Face down in the dirt  
She said this doesn't hurt  
She said I've finally had enough

Scream:  
One day she will tell you that she has enough  
It's coming round again  
One day she will tell you that she has enough  
He's coming round again

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you, my friend  
One day, this world's got to end  
As your lies crumble down  
a new life she has found-

Face down in the dirt  
She said this doesn't hurt  
She said I've finally had enough

Spyro and Cynder, along with everybody else applauded and praised them. Alejandro then grabbed a guitar and plug himself in.

**Snow (Hey oh)**

**(By: The Red Hot Chili Peppers)**

**(Requested by: :) reviews who person)**

**Alejandro: **Come to decide that the things that I tried  
Were in my life just to get high on  
When I sit alone come get a little known  
But I need more than myself this time

Step from the road to the sea to the sky  
And I do believe it, we rely on  
When I lay it on come get to play it on  
All my life to sacrifice

**All: **Hey oh, listen what I say, oh  
I got your hey oh, now listen what I say, oh

**Alejandro: **When will I know that I really can't go  
To the well once more time to decide on  
When it's killing me, when will I really see  
All that I need to look inside

Come to believe that I better not leave  
Before I get my chance to ride  
When it's killing me, what do I really need  
All that I need to look inside

**All: **Hey oh, listen what I say, oh  
Come back and hey oh, look at what I say, oh

**Alejandro: **The more I see, the less I know  
The more I like to let it go  
Hey oh, whoa

Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder  
Where it's so white as snow  
Privately divided by a world so undecided  
And there's nowhere to go

**All: **In between the cover of another perfect wonder  
And it's so white as snow  
Running through a field where all my tracks will be concealed  
And there's nowhere to go

When to descend to amend for a friend  
All the channels that have broken down  
Now you bring it up, I'm gonna ring it up  
Just to hear you sing it out

Step from the road to the sea to the sky  
And I do believe what we rely on  
When I lay it on, come get to play it on  
All my life to sacrifice

Hey oh, listen what I say, oh  
I got your hey oh, listen what I say, oh

**Alejandro: **The more I see, the less I know  
The more I like to let it go  
Hey oh, whoa

Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder  
Where it's so white as snow  
Privately divided by a world so undecided  
And there's nowhere to go

**All: **In between the cover of another perfect wonder  
Where it's so white as snow  
Running through the field where all my tracks will be concealed  
And there's nowhere to go

**Alejandro: **I said hey, hey yeah, oh yeah, tell my Lord now  
Hey, hey yeah, oh yeah, tell my Lord now  
Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder  
Where it's so white as snow

Privately divided by a world so undecided  
And there's nowhere to go  
Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder  
Where it's so white as snow

Running through the field where all my tracks will be concealed  
And there's nowhere to go  
I said hey, oh yeah, oh yeah, tell my lord now  
Hey, hey yeah, oh yeah

(Guitar Solo)

Alejandro and his Brother Victor played a mixture of both guitar and bass. They weren't about to stop now.

**All Nightmare Long**

**(By: Metallica)**

**(Requested by: Outlaw00000)**

(openning guitar solo)

**Alejandro: **Luck. Runs. Out.  
Crawl from the wreckage one more time  
Horrific memory twists the mind  
Dark, rutted, cold and hard to turn  
Path of destruction, feel it burn  
Still life  
Incarnation  
Still life  
Infamy

Hallucination  
Heresy  
Still you run, what's to come?  
What's to be?

'Cause we hunt you down without mercy  
Hunt you down all nightmare long  
Feel us breathe upon your face  
Feel us shift, every move we trace  
Hunt you down without mercy  
Hunt you down all nightmare long, yeah  
Luck. Runs.

You can crawl back in  
But your luck runs out

Luck. Runs. Out.

The light that is not light is here  
To flush you out with your own fear  
You hide, you hide, but will be found  
Release your grip without a sound

Still life  
Immolation  
Still life  
Infamy

Hallucination  
Heresy  
Still you run, what's to come?  
What's to be?

'Cause we hunt you down without mercy  
Hunt you down all nightmare long  
Feel us breathe upon your face  
Feel us shift, every move we trace  
Hunt you down without mercy  
Hunt you down all nightmare long  
Luck. Runs.

(Solo instruments)

Then you crawl back in  
Into your obsession  
Never to return  
This is your confession

Hunt you down without mercy  
Hunt you down all nightmare long  
Feel us breathe upon your face  
Feel us shift, every move we trace  
Hunt you down without mercy  
Hunt you down all nightmare long, yeah  
Luck. Runs.

You can crawl back in  
But your luck runs out

Your luck runs out

(ending solo)

Spyro stared at the mosh pit that had formed in front of them. Security had to intervene and set them straight. Alejandro stared at Spyro and Cynder, and then an idea pop inside his head. He got up and dodged passed the screaming fans.

"Spyro, Cynder Come up here. Lets play one more song together."

The two dragons looked into each others eyes and back at Alejandro. "Yeah let's do it.", said Cynder.

All three of them made it to the stage, in one piece. "Alright you guys we have a special treat for you. we'll be playing with the saviors of the realms, Spyro and Cynder." The crowd grew into an uproar of praise. "Ready" The two dragons got in position of the microphones.

**Guide you home**

**(By: Rebecca Kneubuhl and Gabriel Mann)**

**(Requested by: Alec the Dark Angel)**

**Cynder: **This is the darkest night  
Stars have all faded away  
Quiet upon this world

Through the glass there is a light  
We will find a way

I would die for you  
Cross the sky for you  
I will send out a light waiting for you alone  
You're all I need  
You set me free  
And this fire will guide you home

**Spyro: **There is an open door  
Somehow it feels so familiar  
We have been here before

Through this old forgotten find  
There must be a way

**Spyro and Cynder: **I would die for you  
Cross the sky for you  
I will send out a light waiting for you alone  
You're all I need  
You set me free  
And this fire will guide you home

Where our hearts are wide open  
Where our hope is unbroken

**Cynder: **I would die for you  
Cross the sky for you  
I will send out a light waiting for you alone...

**All: **I would die for you  
Cross the sky for you  
I will send out a light waiting for you alone  
You're all I need  
You set me free

I would die for you  
Cross the sky for you  
I will wait for you  
I will stay for you  
You're all I need  
You set me free  
You set me free

And this fire will guide you home...

People saw that a few number of people had their lighters on and gently waving them in the air. Everyone was exhausted, so Spyro and Cynder decided to head back to the temple, to turn in for the night.

**End of Chapter 13**


	14. Chapter 14

**Legends are Forever**

**by: A13jandr0169**

**A/N:** Surprise another lemon chapter. I've been busy lately on D.A. And SpyroxCyndermylove's new website you should check it out. It's for us fanfiction authors click on his or my homepage. Now for chapter 14.

* * *

**Chapter: 14**

Ember thrusted up and down faster, grinding her pelvic bone into his as she rode Flame harder. She heard him moan as he climaxed. She rested on top of him, panting, as he was still inside her.

Jolt was trying hard to fall asleep, but couldn't due to Flame and Ember. "Hey keep it down we're trying to sleep.", he shouted. Jingle was cuddling next to him, she too was becoming restless. Yet hearing the other two dragons mating seem to arouse her. She locked lips with Jolt, and pulled away from him. "Don't tell me your getting turned on by this are you?", he asked.

"What do you think.", she said.

"You're a dirty girl ain't you."

She got up and turned around having her area exposed to him. Jolt's member was now fully exposed and positioned himself behind her. He mounted Jingle with each strong arm at either side of her. He slowly entered his member in her womanhood. He felt her warm insides every inch he entered. Once he was fully in he started making steady, slow thrusts. She wrapped her tail around his and closed her eyes from the pleasure. He sped up even faster and she moaned after each thrust. He wrapped his wings around her, and Jingle was nearing her climax.

"Oh Jolt. Jolt! JOLT!!!

She climaxed over his waist as he continued thrusting. "JINGLE!!!", He shouted as he released his seed into her womb. Both dragons collapsed on to the side, and Jolt cuddled even tighter to his mate as he closed his eyes and drift to sleep.

"I love you."

_Jolt was in a dark area. He looked around trying to survey his surroundings, but couldn't because it was too dark. He was about to use his electrical powers until a small light lit the area. In front of him was a yellow egg with red streaks. He walked closer to it, and in his gut he could tell it was his egg, inside was Jingle and Jolt's child._

Jolt woke up to the sunshining on the two dragons as they held in each others embrace. Jingle was already awake and she stared into his eyes. She looked even more beautiful to him, and now they will be a family.

Spyro and Cynder had returned to the temple from the night before. Spyro woke up to Cynder's heavy breathing. "Spyro...I think it's time."

"You don't mean you're gonna lay now are you."

"No I mean the cookies are ready! Yes, it's fucking time!", she yelled.

Spyro jumped up and shouted for help. Jolt and Jingle heard the cry for help and went to investigate. Jolt entered Spyro and Cynder's room, to see Cynder's legs spread open.

"Woah. She's going into labor.", Jolt said.

"What the fuck do you think. This hurts, like hell. Spyro I gonna kill you for what you did to me", said Cynder.

"Jingle, go get my father.", said Jolt.

"He left to the city this morning.", she said.

"Damn it" Jolt quickly walked towards the distressed dragoness. The egg was already coming out, Cynder held onto Spyro's hand tightly as she cried out with pain. The egg was half way out now, "Come on girl almost there." The egg finally came out and he gave the egg to Cynder. She was covered with sweat and breathing heavily.

Spyro looked at the egg wide eyed, it was purple. "Another purple egg, what does this mean?"

"It means that the prophecies have changed." Spyro looked at Cynder now, the two of them have now become parents.

**End of chapter 14**

* * *

**A13jandr0169:** Plz review


	15. Chapter 15

**Legends are Forever**

**By: A13jandr0169**

**A/N:** Hey, I'm back. wow, I can't believe it has been almost a month since I last posted. I've been thinking long and hard about it. I'm changing the writing style of the story. So, which do you think is better?

* * *

**Chapter 15**

It has been 3 days since Cynder laid her egg. She and Spyro were asleep in front of a fire, curled up next to each other, in between their egg. Spyro was tossing and turning in his sleep, he was having a nightmare.

_Spyro was a poor lit area, and everything appeared to be pitch black. Until a figure appeared in front of him. It was the figure of a red dragon, that which Spyro knew too well. It was his former teacher and father, Ignitus. _

_"Father? Is it you," Spyro asked._

_The figure merely smiled at him. Spyro began to walk towards him, but it didn't seem to do any good. He began to move further and further away from him. Spyro was know in tears chasing after his beloved father._

_"Ignitus?! Ignitus! Father!!! Don't leave me again. Please I beg you don't leave me again!!!", he cried out to him._

Spyro woke up, gasping for air. He was drenched in sweat, and so tired he felt he would pass out any minute, then and there. He tooka deep breath an calmed down. He looked next to him was an amethest colored egg. "I already know you're gonna be a handful...But I don't care, I gotta be strong for you, young one." He turned his attention to Cynder, sleeping peacefully next to him. He slithered his tail up next to his mate's, and wrapped his with her's. He closed his eye lids and easily fell asleep again.

Alejandro and the rest of the Wet Burritos had returned to Onyx, the day before. Jolt and Jingle were enjoying a peaceful stroll through the dragon city of Warfang. Jolt looked over to his mate and then they stopped at a balcony. They both looked towards the horizon, to see the sun slowly descending at sunset. As it was setting, the city began to spark with light from crytals that would glow, when nighttime had settled.

Jolt looked next to his emerald scaled mate and said, "Jingle..." She turned around, and looked into his silvery blue eyes from her scarlet red ones. Jolt was beginning to feel very nervous, What he is about to ask her is the biggest decison, that will alter their relationship with each other. "Jingle, I-I love you, and...I want to-". He was immeadiately cut off by another voice.

"Excuse me. Do you happen to be Jolt?"

Jolt's nervousness then turned into frustration. He took a deep breath and turned around to face the intruder to their date. It was a bear with a suit. "Yes, I am."

"I have a proposition for you and your band, "The Purple Peppers". You care to be interested?", the bear said.

"Umm, and you are who, may I ask?"

"Oh my apologizes, my name is Moneybags. (**A/N:** 8D) I'm pleased to to meet you"

"Like wise. Now you were saying that you had a proposition for the band?"

"Yes, you see I'm the owner and CEO of Prestige-World wide records, (**A/N:** Ha ha ha, where do you think I got that from?) and over the years we have had many famous bands, including the Wet Burritos. My proposition is this...I love to have you sign on with us."

Jolt took a long, hard moment to think about it. "I don't know Mr. Moneybags, I mean love playing, but I don't want to keep doing this forever."

"Tell you what, how about you come play a concert in Onyx. All the profits made there will go to you as a gift to you. Then you can think it over and sign on with us."

Jolt thought about Flame and Spyro. Flame wouldn't care, he'd jump at the chance to go to Onyx. But Spyro was a different case. He is about to have a family, and he wouldn't leave Cynder just to go off a play as a rockstar, it would be selfish of him. "Is it alright , if I take some time to think it over?"

Moneybag's smile slowly decimated, "You should know, I don't go around making this kind offer to anybody, but you're right. This is obviously a a huge decison and you need to take some time to think about it."

"Thank you I'm glad you'll respect our wishes, good bye Mr. Moneybags."

Moneybags nodded, then left the couple alone at peace finally. Jingle walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Do you think I should do it?", he asked.

"Jolt you do whatever makes you feel happy. I'll stand beside and support you 100 percent." A moment passed, and then a puzzled look came over her face. "So Jolt what were you going to say to me earlier?"

Jolt froze, he had almost completely forgot to ask her, but the mood was gone. He didn't have the courage to ask her and be turned away. "Nothing. Nevermind, let just get back to the temple. It's getting late, ok?"

"Alright then." She gave him another kiss to his cheek and flew off. Jolt turned around and pulled out a small black box. He openned it, and inside rested a diamond ring, he wanted to marry her. He knew it was a big step for their relationship, but he felt that they were ready for this. She suddenly returned back to him, he quickly hid the box away from her.

"What's wrong, aren't you coming."

"Yeah, right behind you.", he said as he smiled to her.

The two flew off together to the temple's direction.

Later on that day...

Jolt was standing in front of Spyro's room. He was thinking about what he would say to him. Jolt was about to knock on the door until it openned. Spyro was standing there in front of him.

"Oh Jolt, I didn't see you there. Is there something you need?", he asked.

"No, but can I talk to you, privately?"

"Sure thing." He quietly closed the door, careful not to awake Cynder.

The two were walking down the halls, til they reached the atrium.

"So Spyro how's Cynder feeling?"

"She's alright, been tired lately, I guess it's cause laying the egg took alot out of her. How about you and Jingle?"

Jolt remained silent, he was afraid of telling Spyro how he failed to propose to Jingle. The love of his life and he couldn't ask her a simple question. He thought about it and said, "I love her. I love her very much...and I..."

"You want to what?", he asked.

"...I-I w-want, want to marry her."

Spyro's eyes widened with excitement, "What. Did I hear you say you want to marry her?"

"Yeah, I want to marry her. I told my father about it and he was so happy he gave me my mother's ring when he married her."

Spyro put his arm around his Jolt's shoulder. "I'm happy for man. I really am. I hope you two live happily together."

"Thanks..."He thought for a minute and decided to ask him. "Spyro...The reason I wanted to talk to you is because..." Jolt expained to Spyro the events that had taken place earlier that day, about Moneybags offer. "So Spyro what are you thinking about right now?"

He shook his head. "How do you think I feel...my mate just laid our egg and I'm gonna be a father soon. I don't want to be away from my child like-"

"Like how Ignitus was to you?" He finished Spyro's sentence. "Spyro I thought you were getting past this. I know you're gonna be a father soon. That's why I asked if we could think about it, I thought about everybody else before I made a descison."

Suddenly a new voice called out. "Spyro..." The two dragons turned to see Cynder walking down to the atrium. She was carrying her egg with her wing.

"Cynder, what are you doing here? You should be resting.", said Spyro.

"Oh Spyro I'm fine. Terrador said I should get some excercise. Spyro if you want to go, you can go. Terrador says the egg won't hatch for another couple of weeks.", she said.

"Come on Spyro. One last gig, I could really use the cash for me and Jingle."

He looked down for a moment, then looked back up. "Ok, I'll go. As for you missy, lets go back to bed, it's getting late. She smiled and licked him on his cheek, they climb back up the steps to there room.

**End of chapter 15**


End file.
